Only you
by yeyeo
Summary: [Oneshot, intro's been refined] A normal day, a normal outing... but maybe it's just not as normal as you think it is.


Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru at all.

* * *

It was a brand new day with flowers all around in full bloom and doing their very best in trying to outshine the sun itself… Perhaps just today the flowers would triumph; after all, it was still early and the sun was still sleepy even as the moon tried desperately to wake her up. Even so, the air smelled fresh with the scent of the morning dew blended into the atmosphere. Dawn was at work again and somehow, today was just _slightly _more different than any other mornings.

That, though, was probably because of a one specific couple strolling along the worn paths of the park, but perhaps it would be better to name it as a 'garden'. After all, parks were public places, but this most certainly wasn't.

* * *

We had both graduated from Lillian University; me a full three years ago and her just barely two years since the graduation ceremony. It wasn't by any chance that I was holding her hand in mine and dragging her along to a early morning walk in the garden. It wasn't luck or fate that had done its trick in our union. Complications were just a mundane problem when we had been fighting tooth and nail to stay with each other. My parents had been most disapproving of this matter, but I had somehow managed to slip past them while bringing Yumi along in the hectic ride… not that she wasn't willing of course.

Suguru had been most understanding, much unlike the "jerk" that I had known for a fair amount of time. Perhaps he was the only one who could truly understand the workings of something as unique as this, but I don't really give much care to it. What mattered most were not the methods, but the result.

Ok, maybe being able to live in the same house and share the same bed as Yumi was even better than what "results" I had predicted. If you were to based it on the normal grading system of school, I would say that it was a "exceeds expectations". I don't know if Yumi had realized this, but it seemed that the mere presence of her in my life had already brought a great change in me. I paused a little in my tracks as I realized that she was speaking to me.

"Onee-sama… what are we doing so early in the park?"

_There's that phrase again… Yumi dear… this sounds really familiar you know…_

"Mou, Yumi. How many times must I tell you to call me Sachiko now? And this isn't a park, Yumi. It's the garden at the backyard of the mansion."

Sometimes, maybe just times like this, I would regret that I had insisted on her calling me Onee-sama in the past. It was probably the only proper greeting then, but old habits really die hard and that phrase of formality is indeed irritating at times.

"Alright, alright… but you haven't answered my question yet. I really wanted to sleep in today, Sachiko."

I increased the pressure that I held over her hands as I tried to prevent her from falling asleep while walking. If I hadn't known that today was an important day, I would have let her sleep in a little longer. She did sleep late from tying up all the loose ends for her work yesterday…

"It's a secret, Yumi. You'll know when we get there."

"Did you hide something among all these shrubs and greenery that you wanted me to find?"

"Secret, Yumi, it's a secret."

I strode confidently into a clearing in the park where the benches were, and paying special attention to make sure that Yumi did not suspect anything. Indicating for her to sit, I walked to the nearest fountain to bring a basin of water for Yumi to refresh herself. Of course, I would retrieve _that_ from its hiding place as well in the process.

I couldn't help but let a faint smile grace my lips as I thought of how she would react… But seeing her slightly morbid look at what I was planning, I could only shake myself out of the cloud that threatened to engulf me in all its fluffy glory. I focused on the task at hand, which was trying to locate _that_ from the depths of the fountain under the pretense of scooping up water. _Yumi… how would you respond?_

"Sachiko, what are you thinking of again? Seeing you in a dreamy state had never really boded well for me, if you remember…"

I gave an outright grin as I remembered what happened.

_I had given her an outright declaration of love in front of all her classmates at the graduation ceremony before starting to squash her with hugs right smack on stage… _

"How could I not recall? The look on your face at time was simply too priceless."

"Maybe it was a mistake to think that a rebel's mind did not exist in you… now you're causing me to have second thoughts of living with you. Gods know how many times we'd been caught in an embarrassing situation by the servants already."

"Aww… regrets, Yumi? Would you really prefer if I went back to the prim and proper lady of the house?"

This was what I had meant when I'd said that she changed me… or in more correct terms, released me. All along, I knew that I wasn't meant to be the perfect lady at all. Nothing else could stir my blood more than the prospect of watching a monster truck race or simply just submitting to the urge of flopping down on the couch instead of the lady-like motion inbred in me. It wasn't what a lady should do at all, but there were times where I really wanted to scream out in protest. _Rules, rules, rules. Regulations, duty, honor. _I had all the correct upbringing that anyone ignorant of the truth would desire. I had fame, glory, wealth – everything but the most important factor in life.

_I was missing out love._

"Not really, I think that this works just fine as well… I'll just need to be more alert."

At this, she gave me a smile, even though her tired-out look was making it look more like an evil smirk.

_Now I can be free._

I turned back to her, all the while making sure that _that _was out of her sight and tucked safely in the pocket of my yukata. Retrieving the picnic basket that was prepared just an hour ago from the other side of the fountain, I returned to the bench and sat close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist while we sat there in peace.

"Sachiko?"

"Hush… let's just enjoy the scenery while you wash up a little to clear your befuddled head."

_It's good to soak in the warmth of times like this Yumi… An activity as mundane as this could bring me more happiness than anything else._

"There, I'm done."

Getting lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the hungry look she was aiming at the picnic basket. I did hear the grumble of her stomach though…

"Lets eat, Yumi… even though it's still way too early."

A short word of "ok!" was all I heard before she tackled the food in earnest.

I knew that the silly grin was making itself known on my face again, but I couldn't help it. Seeing Yumi chomping happily on the sandwiches that I had made brings a warm fluttery feeling to my heart. Wrapping my hand around the pocket where _that _resided, the sense of fantasy increased tenfold.

Patiently, I waited for her to finish while I continued to gaze upon the lakeview that presented itself in front of us. It was getting lighter and lighter as the sun slowly awoke _just like her _and its golden-red rays bathed the entire lake in a multitude of surrealism. Sliding my fingers over the velvet box, I pulled _that_ gently out of my pocket. Yumi, having put away the container for the food, gave me a little hug as she cuddled closer to me.

Pulling away slightly, I faced her just as the sun started raining light upon the shadows and chased away the darkness.

"Yumi… You may have forgotten it… but six years ago on this day, I met you right in front of the statue of Maria-sama. It was the best thing that could have happened to me in this lifetime. Now, six years later on this very day with the sun and the skies as witness, I ask you this…"

I took her hands in mine and gazed into her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

_She didn't question, she didn't hesitate. She trusted me._

"Yes."

At this point, the first birds began their trills as nature awoke together with the sun. The wind swayed the trees gently, and the leaves rustled in a solemn melody.

_A new beginning._

We exchanged our rings with the blessings of the sun.

_I love you, Yumi._

* * *

_Dear Sa-chan,_

_Our marriage agreement is finally called off as we managed to convince your parents of the right action. I hope that you would be happy with Yumi now. Don't lose the chance! I'll be pestering you if you didn't do it!_

_With regards,_

_Suguru._

* * *

A/N: I'd noticed that one-shots in this fandom don't seem to be popular… but I would greatly appreciate if you could drop a note to tell me whether you've enjoyed this or you thought that this fic is really very yucky. This is another fic that I had typed right before dropping to sleep, so do notify me if you spot any mistakes. Thanks!

P.S – Hands out candies to everyone around.


End file.
